


It’s a Look

by marshv



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Slutty, Bars and Pubs, Clubbing, Con Artists, Costumes, Drag Queens, Flirting, Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: They went out clubbing like this at least once a week. More if Val was feeling generous. It was fun, profitable, and he got to look hot while doing it.There wasn’t a single downside.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Tom Trench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	It’s a Look

**Author's Note:**

> I love their friendship and I like to imagine that they go clubbing to swindle people lmao.
> 
> Also I want to write a series of shorts about Angel Dust’s slut escapades. Lots of sex and humor and sexual humor. Would anyone be interested in that or nah?
> 
> (This is HEAVILY inspired by that one piece of official art with Cherri and Angel where he’s in drag)

At no point in his nights out with Cherri did Angel ever dress the same. Every club knew him as someone else. And he was more than fine with that. Sometimes he was ‘Pearl’ the dark haired femme fatale. Sometimes he was ‘Chloe’ the lonely widow desperate for a man. 

Tonight? Tonight he was ‘Penny’. A seductive blonde with daddy issues, big hair, and a need for validation. And boy was he feeling Penny tonight. 

He spent three hours getting ready much to Cherri’s frustration. But the result was worth it, and when they left the car and strolled up to the club, Angel’s hips swayed with confidence through a sea of rich business men high on coke, who watched him like a piece of meat. He smirked, his hot pink dress clashing with his thick eyeliner. Classic.

Once they got in, the sights and sounds were clear and classy. The place was gorgeous, decked wall-to-wall in white lights and plush furniture, fancy shot glasses, and shiny tiled floors. However, that wasn’t enough to hide just how boring it was. Especially to a pair of experienced club-goers. Everyone was pompous and quiet.

Still, they sat at the bar, and made an effort to look as stuck up and intimidating as possible. Enough that it made people intrigued and obsessed. Which was the plan. And while Cherri attempted to flash her cleavage to cheat some poor schmo out of his money, Angel preferred to be more subtle, and fluttered his eyelashes at a stylishly dressed older demon across the counter. 

He saw him motion to the bartender, who promptly presented Angel with a colorful pink drink.

“Courtesy of the man at the end, there.”

Angel arched his back so his strategically positioned chest fluff was on display. He lifted the drink and sucked around the tip of the straw, keeping eye contact with the man and winking at him. When he pulled off the straw to blow a kiss, the other grinned. And not a minute later he was sauntering over, Angel adjusting his wig at the man’s approach. 

“What’s your name, gorgeous?” The man asked, leaning against the bar. 

“Penny,” Angel lowered his head, pretending to be shy, and looked at the man from underneath dark false eyelashes. “And I’m so very nervous being here by myself,” he lied.

“By yourself huh?” The man had raised a brow. “You know I’m a huge fan of yours.”

Angel blinked. “What?” 

The shape of the other’s hair suddenly seemed oddly familiar. 

“You’re Angel Dust, right? Porn star? Stripper? Prettiest boy in hell? You were touching your wig just a second ago.”

Angel’s face dropped into an expression of mortification and horror.

“Oh my god….”

“My name’s Tom Trench.” he winked. “News caster. I’m sure you’ve heard of me. No one recognizes me without the mask, haha.”

Angel tensed.

“Oh god.”

“It’s such a _ pleasure _to meet you,” Tom rambled on, chuckling. “You’re just lovely. I’d love to take you out to dinner. Buy you gifts. I have quite a lot of money, being as successful as I am. I make almost as much as Katie, if you can believe that.” 

Angel hid his face in his first pair of hands.

“Holy shit.”

“Mmhmm,” Tom nodded and looked extremely proud of himself. “So uh. Shall we say 7 tomorrow night? You’re not busy are you?”

Tom was nervous. Getting self conscious. Preparing for rejection. Which meant that it was the perfect time to get the hell outta dodge.

“I have to go bye!” Angel blurted out all at once and tripped onto his feet, panicking as he sprinted away, Tom calling after him.

He made a beeline to Cherri, pulled her by a belt loop, and dragged her out the door while she fought against him the entire way.

“You stupid bitch!” she gently smacked his arm. “I almost sealed the deal what _ the fuck _are you doing?”

Angel pulled them into an alleyway, panting.

“Tom Trench recognized me!”

He was going to say more, maybe vent some, but Cherri’s face lost its edge. She interrupted him by bursting into laughter and doubled over in hysterics. Angel just grumbled, crossing his arms as he pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no real reason the guy had to be Tom buuuut I thought it would be funnier. 
> 
> I swear to god I’ll write a full length fic one of these days.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/jmarshv)


End file.
